Rekindled Love
by Tigresstrooper
Summary: What happens when Edge's first girlfriend comes back into his life along with the daughter he never knew he had.


Disclaimer: I don't own Edge or anyone from the WWE.

I scanned the faces around me, feeling nervous. I was at Smackdown, the WWE's Friday night show. None of the other people at the show knew my secret but it seemed like everyone knew I had a secret. I glanced at my daughter Judy who was standing next to me. This was the first wrestling show she'd ever been to and she was very excited, as she loved wrestling as much as I did. Her father was a wrestler and I suppose that's where she got her love of wrestling from. I didn't know if she'd follow in his footsteps and become a Diva but I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She knew who were father was as I had been open with her from a very young age. The Rated R Superstar, Edge was her father. Of course he had been just plain Adam Copeland when we were going out. He had no idea of course that he even had a daughter as I'd not discovered the pregnancy until after we'd split up. I'd tried to contact him but had never been able to. Edge or Adam as I knew him had been my first serious boyfriend. We'd split up as he'd gone on the road to wrestle and I had gotten a job, which kept me where we'd both lived. We'd decided it better not to continue the relationship as Adam had told me he'd be gone a lot. After Adam had left we'd not stayed in contact. I'd tried to contact him to let him know I was pregnant but could never get hold of him as he must have gotten a new mobile or changed his number and never bothered to let me know. I knew that Edge would have no idea that I was in the audience tonight so seeing me would be a shock itself. Judy and I had front row seats so Edge would be bound to see me. I didn't know how I was going to be able to talk to him after the show, as I knew that the wrestlers often left before the show was over to avoid the fans. However if Edge was in the main event that night he wouldn't be able to leave until the final dark match was underway.

Finally it was the main event and as I suspected Edge was wrestling in it. He was defending his world heavyweight championship against Batista who had asked for a rematch using his rematch clause. I watched as he made his entrance flanked by Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins followed by Vickie Guerrero his onscreen love interest. He looked amazing, even more handsome and muscular than he was 12 years ago. And after he entered the ring and took his coat off I could see he had some new tattoos and had covered the one I remembered him having when we were dating. As his match got underway I could see that he was a phenomenal wrestler. No wonder he was their top heel and very popular with the fans. I looked at Judy and smiled to see her cheering for her dad. She had followed all his matches since she was small and was a diehard Edgehead. In fact we were both wearing our Edge hockey jerseys and beanies.  
"Dad's doing great. I'm sure he'll retain his title. What's the betting Vicky will make sure he keeps it?" Judy said.  
"You're probably right," I said.  
And that's exactly what did happen. Batista pinned Zach Ryder but Vickie decided that for Batista to win he had to actually pin Edge not one of the Edgeheads. Both Judy and I cheered long and loud, ignoring the dirty looks the other fans around us were giving us. We were the only Edge fans in our section of the crowd but we didn't care! At that exact moment Edge looked in our direction. I knew he'd spotted us as he flashed us a smile. I don't know if he actually recognized me or not as I had changed since he last saw me. I'd filled out a bit and I'd changed my hair color and style. He still had the smile I remembered. The one that always made my legs turn to putty.

Finally the match ended with Curt Hawkins hitting Batista with a chair resulting in Edge and the Edgeheads being disqualified. Judy and I watched as Edge and the Edgeheads performed a con-chair-to on Batista. Everyone booed but we cheered. We both enjoyed it whenever Edge executed the con-chair-to. After Edge and the Edgeheads had gone back through the curtain the dark match was announced. As it wasn't going to be a match we'd be interested in we joined the fans that were leaving the arena. Once we got outside we made our way around the back hoping that Edge hadn't left. I still didn't know if we'd be able to talk to him as security was usually pretty tight but I was hoping that he'd spot us and decide he wanted to talk to us, as it was obvious that we were two of his biggest fans there.  
"Mum what if Dad doesn't come talk to us?" Judy asked.  
"I don't know," I replied.  
"And I hope he doesn't have Vickie with him. You're a million times better than she is," Judy said.

After a short wait we saw Edge emerge from the building. He was now wearing jeans and a hockey jersey. I couldn't see what team it was though. From behind us I heard some girls start screaming his name and I cringed hoping that if he looked our way he wouldn't think it was us calling out his name. He did look our way and from the way he started in our direction I guessed he'd either spotted us or the girls calling out his name.  
"Ohmigosh Mum this is it," Judy said excitedly to me.  
"Ready for this?" I asked quietly.  
"As I'll ever be," Judy replied.  
When I turned back to see where Edge was, he was standing right in front of us.  
"Hey, I love your outfits," Edge said.  
"Adam it's me, Erin," I said.  
Edge looked startled for a moment then peered closely at me. Breaking into a smile he swept me into a hug.  
"How the heck are you? You look great. I like the new hair color and style," Edge said.  
"I'm great. We need to talk though. And not here. I've uh got something I need to tell you. And it's probably going to be a shock. This is my daughter Judy by the way,"  
"Hi," Judy said.  
I was glad she hadn't said Hi Dad as I think it would have been a huge shock for Edge.

Edge suggested we go up to the hotel suite he was staying in.  
"Security will make sure no one will bother us. Man its good to see you again Erin. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch with you but my life's been hectic these last 12 years," Edge said.  
"I can imagine," I said wryly.  
We were now walking over to Edge's car. I kept sneaking looks at Edge as we walked, unable to get my eyes off of him. He was hot! During the ride back to the hotel Judy chatted excitedly with Edge, telling him how she'd enjoyed seeing him win his fourth world title.  
"Pretty good scheme don't you think. The whole thing was my idea. It came to me while I was recovering from my pectoral injury," Edge said.  
"Can I see your scar?" Judy asked.  
"I'll show you it at the hotel. I'll show you the scar from my neck surgery too if you want," Edge promised.

A few minutes later we were walking up to his suite.  
"Nice kid you have. When did you have her?"  
"Nearly 12 years ago. She'll be twelve in a few months," I said.  
I waited to see if Edge put two and two together. He obviously didn't because the next thing he asked me was if I was married.  
"Nope I'm not. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment either," I said.  
"Divorced?" Edge asked.  
"Nope," I said.  
By then I we had entered his suite. After he'd closed the door I spoke again.  
"Adam you'd better sit down. This may come as a shock to you," I said.  
He sat and looked at me expectantly.  
"After we broke up and you'd left I found out I was pregnant. 2 months pregnant to be exact. 7 months after you'd gone Judy was born. I named her Judy Erin Copeland," I said.  
I saw a look of disbelief cross Edge's face and he turned his head to look at Judy who was looking around the suite.  
"You mean?"  
"Yes. Adam. Judy is your daughter," I said.  
"Hi Dad," Judy called out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edge demanded, "I had the right to know you know,"  
"I tried to get in touch with you Adam. Believe me I tried," I said.  
"Ah right. I guess I'm as much at fault as you were for us losing contact, " Edge said.  
"And so you know I must have conceived that night you came to my place and we were home alone. That's the only time we slept together," I said.  
"We used protection though, " Edge said.  
"It must have split or had a hole in it," I said.  
"Cripes Erin I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get pregnant," Edge said.  
"Well I did. It never crossed my mind to get an abortion as I don't believe in that," I said.

Edge looked at me then at Judy again.  
"You named her for Mum right," he asked.  
"Yup," I said.  
"This is a lot for me to take on board. I'm a father and never knew it, " Edge said.  
"Well I hope this hasn't been too much of a shock for you. If you like Judy and I will return home and you can forget this ever happened, " I said.  
"No don't do that. I might not have known I was a dad till now but I want to make it up to Judy for not being there for the last 12 years. I must have missed out on so much," Edge said.  
"I've got a couple of photo albums but they are back at my house. How long are you in town for?" I asked.  
"A couple of days," Edge said, "We've got some house shows here tomorrow and the night after," Edge said.  
"I'll go and get the photo albums now if you like. It will give you and Judy a chance to get to know each other," I said.  
"Good idea," Edge said.

It didn't take long to go and get the photo albums and I had no problems getting past the security when I got back. I re-entered Edge's suite to find him and Judy talking animatedly.  
"Dad showed me his scars Mum," Judy told me.  
Edge laughed at that.  
"She was very interested in my tats as well," he said.  
"I noticed them too at the show. They look nice. And I see you covered the one you originally had on your left shoulder," I said.  
"Yeah I decided I didn't like it anymore so had it covered. And I may get more tats in the future," Edge said.  
"And he showed me the world heavyweight belt!" Judy said.  
"Cool. So what did you and Judy talk about?" I asked.  
"She told me all about her life and what she wants to do when she's older, " Edge told me.  
"Did she tell you she wants to be a WWE Diva?" I asked.  
"Yes she did. Maybe when she's older if that's what she still wants to do I may consider training her. That's if I'm not still wrestling myself," Edge said.  
"Did she want to wrestle you right here and now?" I asked.  
"Yeah she did and we messed around for a bit. She's not too bad for a kid. Who taught her the moves she knows?" Edge asked.  
"She taught herself. She and her friends are always messing around out the back. She's got a ring set up at home that she practices in. Did she tell you she's been doing gymnastics since she was 5 as she thinks it will help her be a better wrestler," I said.  
"Yes she did. And she told me she is going to be the WWE Woman's champion one day. I think she's going to be a chip off the old block. When she is 18 if she's still interested I may be able to get Vince to give her a developmental contract," Edge said.  
"She'd be over the moon. Did you let her pin you?" I asked.  
"Yeah I did. I let her spear me too. Just gently though. We had a lot of fun. Would it be ok if I took her with me to the show tomorrow night and introduced her around backstage? Curt and Zach and Vickie will look after her so she'll be perfectly fine," Edge asked.  
"I don't see why not," I said.

Edge smiled at me as I passed him the photo albums. I watched as he looked through them.  
"So did you raise her on your own?" he asked after awhile.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I would have thought you'd have found yourself someone nice and settled down," Edge said.  
"Oh I've had boyfriends. But none of them wanted to take on Judy as well as me," I explained.  
"Like you I'm not seeing anyone either. I've been single since Lisa and I split up. I've not wanted to see anyone since then" Edge said.  
"Maybe I was supposed to re-enter your life now," I said.  
"Perhaps," Edge said.  
"For what it's worth you're even hotter than you were 12 years ago," I said.  
I cringed wondering why I had just said that and just knew that Edge was probably thinking I was coming on to him.  
"And you're still just as beautiful," Edge said softly.  
I looked at him in shock. Had I heard him correctly? It appeared that I had. He was smiling and gazing at me. To my consternation I couldn't tear my gaze away from his. Then Edge leaned in and I knew he was going to kiss me. I was dimly aware of Judy staring at us as Edge met my lips with his. I didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't the full on kiss he gave me. I found myself responding to the kiss and soon we were both trying to devour each other's mouths with our own. Finally we drew apart to hear Judy telling us we should get a room. We both cracked up then looked at her.  
"So are you two getting back together?" Judy asked.  
"Maybe," I said.  
"Perhaps," Edge said.  
We looked at each other and Edge winked at me.

Unfortunately it was getting late and Judy needed to go to bed.  
"I think we should get going. Its past Judy's bedtime," I said apologetically.  
"Darn. I was having a really good time with you both," Edge said.  
"Well you could always come back to my place and we could hang out some once Judy has gone to bed," I said.  
"I think I'd like that," Edge told me.  
We all went down to Edge's car and piling in made the short trip back to the small house where Judy and I lived. After getting inside I sent Judy straight to get ready for bed. While she was changing I gave Edge a quick tour of the house. I would show him Judy's room last. I know he'd be interested in the ribbons and things she'd won at gymnastics.

"I've been thinking," Edge suddenly said, "After we kissed before, I realized something. I want you and I and Judy to be a real family. Now that you're back in my life I don't want to lose you again. I should never have suggested we break up. I kicked myself for a long time over that,"  
"What are you saying," I asked carefully.  
His next words stunned me.  
"I think we should get married. I mean we've had a child together and all," Edge said.  
"Whoa cowboy. Don't you think you're moving just a wee bit too fast? We've only just gotten back together. We need to get to know each other again," I said.  
"Judy needs a real family. I want to be there for her. I know I'd be away a lot but I'm sure we can make it work," Edge said.  
"Lets just see how things go for a bit before rushing in to anything," I replied.  
"Alright," Edge said.  
He leaned in and kissed me again. When we came up for air Edge slipped an arm around me. It felt good to be cuddled into him again and I made no secret of the fact that I was enjoying being close to him again. Judy came out of her room to find us cuddled up on the couch.  
"You two look cozy. I hope you're behaving yourselves," she said.  
"Goodnight Judy," I said.  
"Night Judy," Edge said.  
He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and then she went to bed after a hug from me.

The next night Judy hung out backstage with the wrestlers. When she and Edge got back to my place she was buzzing with excitement. She had met the whole Smackdown roster and had gotten their autographs.  
"How did the guys react to hearing that you're a father?" I asked Edge.  
"They were surprised but congratulated me. They all think Judy is a neat kid," Edge said.  
Judy eagerly showed me all the photos she'd gotten of herself with the wrestlers. Edge told me he'd taken them for her on her digital camera.  
"They're great. Now off to bed. It's way past your bedtime," I said.  
After she'd gone Edge took me in his arms.  
"I was thinking about you all evening," he said, placing a kiss on my lips.  
"I was thinking about you too," I admitted.  
"If it wasn't for the fact that you had my child we probably wouldn't have gotten back together," Edge said.  
"I love you Adam," I found myself saying.  
"And I love you too Erin," Edge said to me.

He found my lips with his and for the next few minutes we kissed. Judy came down to say goodnight to find us still kissing. My hands were tangled in Edge's hair and his arms were around my waist. Edge was the first to notice her and I felt him pull away from me. I realized Judy was there and blushed. That was the second time she'd seen us kissing.  
"You two ARE back together. You wouldn't be kissing like that if you weren't. Get a room," she said firmly.  
"Goodnight scamp," I told her.  
"Night sweetheart," Edge said, kissing the top of her head.  
I gave her a goodnight kiss and she went off to bed.  
As soon as Edge and I were alone again he smiled at me.  
"Now where were we?" he asked.  
"I think we were doing this," I kissed him, "and this," I kissed him again.  
Edge responded to my kisses and after we came up for air I suggested we watch a movie. We cuddled up together on the couch to watch it.

The next night I went to the house show. Edge had managed to get Judy and I front row seats. He promised he'd come and hug us before the match started. I enjoyed the show but Edge's match was the best. When he came out he came down the ramp and around the ring to where we were. We each got a hug from him and then he entered the ring. What followed was one of the best matches of all time. Edge was at his finest and both Judy and I could see that he was having fun. He kept looking at us and winking and smiling. I knew he knew we were enjoying him performing.  
"Go Dad!" Judy yelled at one point.  
I know Edge heard her as he smiled and winked at her. He couldn't do anything too obvious, as he had to remain in character.  
After the match was over we waited outside until Edge had showered and changed. Edge and I were going to a late movie. I had arranged for my sister to look after Judy while we were at the movie. We were going back to my place first to drop her off. I knew Ellen would be surprised to find that Edge and I were back together.

Edge finally emerged from the building carrying the bag that had his ring gear in it. He smiled when he saw us waiting for him and when he'd joined us he slipped his free hand into mine.  
"So what did you think?" he asked.  
"You were amazing. That was definitely a 5 star match," I said.  
"You were wonderful Dad," Judy said.  
"Thanks kiddo," Edge said.  
"Mum, does Aunty Ellen know that you and Dad are back together?" Judy asked.  
"Nope so she's in for a surprise," I told Judy.

We made our way to Edge's car and after getting in drove back to my place. When we arrived I could see that Ellen had arrived and was waiting in her car. We alighted from the car at the same time Allen alighted from hers.  
"Hey Erin," she said.  
"Hey Allen," I said.  
We hugged and at the same time Allen realized who was standing next to me.  
"Oh my gosh Adam its good to see you again. You look great. Congratulations on your 4th World Championship," she said.  
"Mum and Dad are back together," Judy interjected.  
"Really. That's wonderful. What happened?" Allen asked.  
"Judy and I went to Smackdown on Tuesday as they were filming here. I managed to talk to Adam afterwards and after we went back to his suite to catch up I smartened him up about Judy. After that we got talking and pretty much what happened was that we realized we still love each other. We were both single so we decided to try things out again," I said.  
"Well that's great. Have a good time at the movies," Allen said.  
We both smiled at her and promised that we would. Then we said goodnight to Judy and I told her to behave herself for her Aunt. Edge and I got back into his car and headed down to the movies.

At the end of the movie we went back to Edge's place. We talked and had a coffee. Then I checked the time. It was getting pretty late.  
"We better get back to my place. Allen will be wondering where we are.  
"Why don't you stay the night?" Edge suddenly asked.  
I knew what he was thinking.  
"I'm sorry but if you're wanting what I think you want I have to say no," I said.  
"You didn't say no 12 years ago," Edge said.  
I explained to him that I'd found the Lord and what that meant relationship wise. Edge nodded.  
"We can share a bed without you know," he said.  
"There is too much risk of one thing leading to another," I said.  
Edge promised he wouldn't try anything.  
"I just want to feel the warmth of your body next to mine," Edge said.  
I knew I couldn't take the risk so I asked Edge to take me home. He understood and promised he wouldn't pressure me into doing anything I didn't want to do. I knew that if he truly loved me he'd be willing to wait. When we got back to my place Edge accompanied me inside. Allen was reading a book and Judy was asleep.  
"Did you two have a good time?" Allen asked.  
"Yeah it was great," I said.  
We didn't talk for long as Allen needed to go and Edge had an early start the next morning.

The next day Edge sent me a text after he arrived at the location of their next few shows to let me know he'd arrived safely. We'd had a tearful farewell the night before. Later after they'd done the show he called me. This became our regular pattern. I knew I wouldn't see Edge very much but he had promised he'd come and visit whenever he could. I had told him it was ok by me if they wanted to continue the Edge/Vicky storyline, as I knew that what I saw would only be storyline. Also Edge would let me know what they were going to want him to do so I knew what he would be doing. I found myself missing Edge a lot and wondered if things would be the same if we did get married and what kind of marriage we would have if he was always away. I'd heard stories of wrestlers fooling round with woman behind their wife or partner's back and the couple never having a real relationship as the wrestler would never be home. Nor did the wrestler have a proper relationship with his children. After a few weeks had passed and I'd had more time to think about things I decided I needed to ask Edge what he thought would happen if we were to tie the knot. So that night when he called I put the question to him. It turned out he had been thinking about it too and he couldn't see why I couldn't travel on the road with him after we'd married. Although I had a job Edge said that if we married his earnings would be more than enough to provide for all three of us. Judy could continue her education by correspondence. She and I would have front row seats at all of Edge's shows and we'd be able to hang out with the wrestlers after the shows and I'd be able to go to any parties the wrestlers had with Edge. Obviously I'd have to find someone to look after Judy until she was old enough to be in the hotel on her own.

Three weeks after that Edge flew Judy and I to where he was performing as he had three shows in that place. When I arrived Edge was waiting to greet me. He looked amazing in jeans and a leather jacket with a tee shirt underneath. Very similar to the gear he might wear in the ring if he was appearing in street clothes. Judy ran to him and hugged him. I followed at a slower pace.  
"Its great to see you again kiddo," Edge said.  
"Its good to see you again too Dad," she said.  
"Hey beautiful," Edge said to me.  
"Hey handsome," I said.  
Edge wrapped me in his arms and we hugged. Then he lowered his mouth to mine. I knew Judy would probably be cringing at our public display of affection but we didn't care. It was just so good to see each other again.

After we'd checked in at the hotel - Judy and I had a room down the hall from Edge - we went to the hotel restaurant for lunch. We spent the whole meal catching up with each other.  
"I won another medal at gymnastics Dad," Judy said  
"Did you. Congratulations that's awesome," Edge said.  
He stood and going around to her side of the table gave her a hug. After he sat down again he asked how I was doing.  
"Missing you like you wouldn't believe," I answered honestly.  
"I've been missing you a lot too," Edge said.  
"I guess its something I'll get used to," I said.  
"I hope it won't be something we'll have to deal with for too long," Edge said.  
"So what have the writers got planned for Edge?" I asked.  
"Sadly it looks like I'm going to drop my belt to Taker sometime soon," Edge said.  
"You're kidding. Will you get it back again?" I asked.  
"Not sure yet and it has to happen sooner or later," Edge said.

That evening Edge wrestled in a tag team match with Chavo against Rey Mysterio and C. M Punk. Edge was the first of the four to come out and I raised my hands in his bullhorn signal as he came through the curtains and cheered loudly. Most people were booing so I hoped my cheers would be heard above the boos. As Edge entered the ring he deliberately looked our way and winked. He was wearing his hockey jersey and his black and white tights.  
"You're drooling over Dad. Aren't you Mum," Judy said.  
"Well, yes," I said.  
"You think that if you marry Dad you might give me a brother or sister?" Judy asked.  
"Possibly," I said.  
The match started a few minutes later and my eyes were firmly on Edge. It was a great match. I cringed along with everyone else when Punk leapfrogged Edge and he speared the ring post even though I knew it didn't really hurt him. I also gasped when he was sent out of the ring and then Rey jumped on him. I knew that neither was hurt and that Edge had caught Rey. At the end of the match I smirked when Edge used a chair on Rey. Even though he was disqualified I thought it was great. Then the Edge-heads came out and joined Edge and Chavo in teaming against Rey and Punk. I couldn't help but cheer when Edge and Chavo stood in the ring arms raised. Edge looked great. After the match Judy and I joined Edge backstage. He draped the world title over her shoulder and she proudly carried it around. While Edge showered I hung out with the other wrestlers. I had the opportunity to talk to Vickie and she told me I was very lucky.  
"Adam is an all round great guy. Everyone here likes him. Well except for Matt but you probably know their history. They are civil but that's only because they have to be," Vickie said.  
"Yeah I know their history. I'm sure I can trust Adam though," I said.  
Edge joined us a few minutes later and the three of us returned to the hotel where we hung out until it was time for Judy to go to bed. Edge came back to our hotel room and after Judy had gone to bed he and I hung out some more and talked.

Over the next 6 months we saw Edge from time to time. Finally 7 months after we'd gotten back together Edge again raised the issue of marriage with me. I now felt that I would like to marry him so I told him I was open to the idea. He proposed to me a few weeks later while he was visiting with me on some days off. We were cuddled up on the couch at my place when Edge smiled at me and clasped my hands in his.  
"Baby I love you. What would you say if I told you I want you to be my wife and us to be a real family together," Edge asked.  
"I'd say yes," I whispered.  
"Erin Rachel Johns will you marry me?" Edge asked.  
"Yes," I said.  
Edge dug around in the pocket of his jeans finally extracting a ring box. He opened it and removing the ring inside slipped it onto my finger. It was a pretty gold and diamond ring. I smiled as he pulled me onto his lap and found my mouth with his.  
"Now we can be a real family," Edge told me

We married 6 months after that. Judy and Ellen were my bridesmaids and they looked beautiful. I wore a white strapless gown as we'd chosen to have a big white wedding. As I made my way down the isle on Dad's arm I saw Edge's jaw drop when he saw me. I could tell from his expression that he thought I was beautiful. The ceremony itself was wonderful. During our vows I had to blink back tears of joy as I smiled at Edge and said my vow. I had never ever thought we'd ever get back together and here we were getting married. At the end of the ceremony we led the way out of the church followed by Judy. As soon as the three of us were outside we had a group hug.  
"We're a real family now," Edge said.  
"You look amazing Dad," Judy told Edge.

Six months after our wedding Edge won the world heavyweight title for the 3rd time. We were now traveling on the road with Edge full time and loving every minute of it. I was pregnant with our second child and Edge and I were looking forward to the delivery. We were both hoping it would be a brother for Judy. She was now 12 and just as excited about having a new brother or sister. We knew she'd make a great sister and would be a big help with the new baby. We celebrated Edge's title win with a party, which all the Smackdown wrestlers were invited to. Afterwards Edge and I returned to our hotel room and Judy went off to bed. Edge and I went out on to the balcony for a while and stood looking at the view. Edge had his arms around my waist and his hands on my swollen belly. I gazed out at the view and smiled. I was married to my first sweetheart and Judy and Edge and I were now a real family. I glanced down at my belly. This child would be the start of a new future for us. He or she would be loved as much as Judy and I knew we all had a bright future ahead.


End file.
